A continuing investigation of the occurrence and biochemistry of multifunctional amino sugars (e.g., aldose or ketoses with hydroxyl or amino groups at C-2, C-3, C-4, etc., and with terminal deoxy or carboxyl groups) found in cell surface components of bacteria, fungi and higher organisms, and of the biosynthesis and biological activities of these amino sugars and of the cell surface polymers in which they occur.